2017
Events *9th October - A fire starts in Bronstone Hotel. Guests Ashlie Hemsworth and Chris Anderson are trapped, as is Beth Mansfield. Ashlie is killed after being crushed by a falling wall. Chris collapses when making his way out, and Beth is knocked unconscious when she falls through the floor. The pair are rushed to hospital where Beth is taken straight to intensive care and Chris is placed in an induced coma *10th October - Beth Mansfield dies of injuries sustained in the Bronstone Hotel. Her husband, and hotel's owner Alfie Waterhouse renames the hotel Mansfield Hotel in honor of her memory. Alfie is told by police officer Ricky Yates that the fire was started deliberately. (First appearance of Ricky Yates) *12th October - Kathie Stewart Jr. meets Daniella Yates, helping to sneak her out of detention. (First appearance of Daniella Yates) *13th October - Mansfield Hotel collapses whilst Ricky Yates and co-worker Anthony Cartwright are inside. Anthony is knocked unconscious, whilst Ricky is left trapped. *16th October - Daniella Yates steals a car. *17th October - Kathie Stewart Jr. and Daniella Yates are arrested for stealing a car, but are later released after apologising to the owner. *18th October - Alfie Waterhouse is confronted by Tracy Yates, who blames his daughter Kathie for being a bad influence on her daughter Daniella. (First appearance of Tracy Yates) *20th October - Daniella Yates disowns her father after he insults her by calling her fat. *23rd October - An insecure Daniella Yates accidentally overdoses on weight loss pills. She is informed by the doctor that she shouldn't be taking the weight loss pills as she is a matter of fact underweight. *24th October - Alfie Waterhouse is robbed at gunpoint by unknown culprits. The thieves steal his late wife Beth's watch, but unknowingly drop it whilst trying to make their escape. *25th October - Beth Mansfield's funeral is held. Her brother, Wally Mansfield attends, as does her friend Adrian Hughes. (First appearance of the characters). Their mother Lynne tries to attend but Wally furiously sends her packing. *26th October - On her way out of Bronstone, Lynne Mansfield is struck by a vehicle driven by Molly McGawn. Molly offers to drive Lynne to the hospital but Lynne tells her she is fine. Later, Lynne collapses and falls down the stairs at the temporary Mansfield Hotel. *27th October - Molly McGawn is arrested for her hit-and-run on Lynne Mansfield. *30th October - Molly McGawn is charged with performing a hit-and-run on Lynne Mansfield. *31st October - Elderly man Herbert Rutherford suffers a heart attack. *2nd November - In a fit of rage, Lynne Mansfield attacks Molly McGawn for running her over. Kathie calls the police on her and Lynne is arrested *3rd November - Lynne is taken hostage by an unknown culprit. *6th November - Lynne's kidnapper is revealed to be Molly's step-sister Tasha, who tries to force Lynne to drop the charges. Lynne does but is informed it isn't down to her. She sends a ransom note to her family but gets back a message saying "Keep her", so Tasha releases Lynne. *7th November - Anthony Cartwright suffers a brain haemorrhage, caused by undiscovered injuries sustained in the Bronstone Hotel collapse. *8th November - Anthony Cartwright dies from a brain haemorrhage. *13th November - Molly McGawn's trial begins for her hit-and-run on Lynne Mansfield. *16th November - Molly McGawn's ex-boyfriend Taylor Ashton threatens Lynne Mansfield, threatening to kill her if she doesn't get Molly off the hook. *17th November - Molly McGawn is found not guilty of her hit-and-run on Lynne Mansfield after Lynne provides visual evidence, proving that it was a mistake. *20th November - Tracy Yates's mother Tina Broad arrives in the suburb and informs Tracy that she is not her biological mother. *21st November - Kimberley Smith arrives in the suburb to meet her biological daughter, resulting in getting slapped by both Tina and Tracy. *27th November - Tara Anderson goes into labour. *28th November - Tara Anderson gives birth to a premature son two months early. *29th November - The cries of his newborn son awaken Chris Anderson from his coma. *30th November - Chris Anderson dies of a cardiac arrest, moments after telling the police that John Haworth started the fire which killed Ashlie Hemsworth and Beth Mansfield the previous month. *1st December - John Haworth is arrested for burning down Mansfield Hotel in Liverpool. *2nd December - John Haworth is charged with arson and two counts of murder and manslaughter. *6th December - Adrian Hughes discovers that police officer Ricky Yates helped John Haworth escape. In a fit of rage, he smashes up his house. *8th December - John Haworth is sentenced to life imprisonment without parole after being found guilty for arson and two counts of murder and manslaughter. *11th December - John Haworth is viciously beaten up by Beth Mansfield's brother Wally Mansfield. He is taken to hospital unconscious. *12th December - John Haworth dies after Beth Mansfield's daughter Kathie Stewart Jr. disconnects his life support in revenge for the death of his mother. Wally Mansfield is released from prison. *13th December - A police investigation is started into the death of John Haworth. The police arrest Wally Mansfield as he was released from prison hours before. *14th December - The case against Wally Mansfield is dropped due to a lack of evidence, and Wally having a strong alibi. Due to no other evidence, the investigation is forced to end. *20th December - Adrian Hughes breaks into Ricky Yates's house and finds evidence that proves that Ricky tried to help John Haworth get away with arson, manslaughter and murder. *21st December - Ricky Yates's 40th birthday is ruined when nemesis Adrian Hughes reveals his involvement of covering up the arsonist who burnt down the Mansfield Hotel. He is disowned by daughter Daniella, who leaves with her mother Tracy. Alfie Waterhouse punches Ricky. *22nd December - Ricky Yates is arrested on suspicion of assisting an offender. He is released on bail pending further investigation. *25th December - Ricky Yates is attacked and beaten to death by an unknown assailant. *26th December - Ricky Yates's body is found by his daughter Daniella and her friend Kathie Stewart Jr. He is rushed to hospital but the doctors fail to revive him. *27th December - Tracy Yates is arrested on the suspicion of murdering her husband. *28th December - Tracy Yates is charged for murdering her husband Ricky. However, she is freed when Ricky's sister Valerie confesses. *29th December - During her confession to the police, Valerie Yates has a psychopathic moment and bludgeons P.C David Kirk with a chair and makes an escape. *30th December - In a dramatic hour-long live episode, Valerie Yates kidnaps sister-in-law Tracy, niece Daniella and her friend Kathie Stewart Jr and takes them to an abandoned warehouse. When armed police arrives, Valerie pours petrol all over the house and threatens to light it. *31st December - Kathie Stewart Jr manages to free herself and tackles Valerie Yates while Tracy and Daniella Yates escape. The hostage situation reaches it's climax when an armed officer attempts to shoot Valerie, but she dodges it and it hits a live power box, sending sparks and igniting the petrol. Kathie manages to escape in time but Valerie is trapped when the building explodes.